16 Days
by A-Redhead-Thing
Summary: Sookie issues Eric an ultimatum. He has until New Years Eve to make things right again.


**Naughty or Nice Contest**

**Title: 16 Days**

**Your Pen name: A-Redhead-Thing**

**Beta'd by: The lovely and extremely talented S. Meadows and Sunkisz. Love you ladies!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the very imaginative Charlaine Harris does. Man I wish I owned Eric. The title comes from a Whiskeytown song of the same name.**

* * *

It had been a year since the take over when we attacked. De Castro never saw it coming. The ease with which we took him out just went to show how bad of a king he was.

Six months had passed since I took my rightful place as the King of Louisiana. I was on top of the world. I ruled my state without much issue, and I had Sookie by my side. She had finally embraced our bond and opted to stay with me. Life was good.

It wasn't until that one night in December that everything came crashing down around me.

* * *

_December 15_

I had just closed Fangtasia for the night, and all I wanted to do was go home for some sexy time with my bonded. Sookie sure knew how to satisfy me and take my mind off of everything. It had been a rather stressful night at the bar. Some vampires from out of town were causing trouble around the area and as the new king it fell to me to see that they were properly punished. After making the arrangements to see that they were "taken care of," I informed Pam that I was ready to close shop. For some reason the holiday season found us with fewer visitors. I suppose a vampire bar didn't really scream good tidings and warmth.

I climbed into my corvette and took off for my home, where I knew Sookie would be waiting for me. Maybe she'd even be wearing one of those sexy nightgowns she often pranced around in for my benefit. Closing my eyes for a moment I allowed myself to be overtaken with thoughts of her wearing a cranberry colored nightgown that barely graced the tops of her thighs while giving me the most enticing view of her glorious breasts. I could see her crawling across the bed and dropping to her knees to please me in the manner that only she could. A loud honking noise roused me from my internal fantasy. Anger roiled inside my veins and I wanted to destroy whoever had the nerve to pull me out of my reverie. A quick glance told me that I had been sitting at a green light and that the person behind me was too stupid to just go around me. I momentarily debated snapping his neck and enjoying a nice meal, but then I would be even later getting home to Sookie. Her delicious fairy blood was all that I needed, and I would not taint that by imbibing in this imbecile.

Pulling up to my house I took a moment to enjoy the cool night air. The stars were shining brightly in the clear sky and for a moment it felt like I was back in my native land. Thoughts of my homeland and my youth put a smile on my face and I dare say a bounce in my step. Putting my key in the lock I swung the front door open hoping to find my bonded all dolled up for me. Instead I was met with a suitcase and Sookie sitting on the couch, with tears in her eyes. I was immediately on alert as I rushed to her side.

"Sookie, what is wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore Eric," she told me with a broken voice.

Do what? Be with me? I did not understand so I prompted her to explain.

"This is becoming all too familiar Eric. I have been here before: I have done this once and I won't do it again."

I was still confused, so I asked her what she meant.

"I won't play second fiddle to your new position. I know how important being king is to you and I know the responsibility that comes with it. Hell, I think maybe I even understand it, but I won't allow myself to be pushed to the wayside again. I let Bill cast me aside in favor of his database and it was so lonely. I'm lonely again Eric. Really lonely. You are doing the exact same thing he did, except instead of a database, you are using your new position to put me aside," she told me as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

About fifty different emotions pounded through my body and I couldn't decipher which ones were mine and which ones belonged to Sookie. Hurt, anger, sadness, hope, defeat all bounce around. I stared at her while her words sunk in. How dare she insinuate that I do not pay her attention? I come home to her every single night and I lavish her body with my special skills. She is never left unsatisfied. I even hold her as she falls asleep. I was about to open my mouth to reply when she held up one finger to indicate that she wasn't finished speaking.

"I'm leaving tonight Eric. I want to stay with you, believe me I do. I just can't be second best. I won't. We could do great things together if you would just give us a chance. If you think that you want this too, if you want to be with me, put me first, then come to me. You have sixteen days. If I haven't heard from you by New Years Eve at midnight, I am going to take that to mean this is over. I love you Eric, but I am prepared to start the New Year without you. A new Sookie Stackhouse will emerge in 2011. No more sitting by the wayside and letting everyone else have their way. It is going to be about me. If you want to be a part of that, then I want you there. I just need to be front and center in your life as well."

Words had escaped me at her admission and I found myself unable to do anything but watch as she planted a soft kiss on my lips and walked out the door and out of my life. Anger quickly became my reigning emotion as fury ripped through my body at an alarming rate. Who does she think she is leaving me? I'm Eric Northman, King of the Louisiana territory. I am an all powerful Viking vampire and her lover for the past year. Does she really think she can walk out on me? Issuing me an ultimatum no less. Sixteen days to come groveling back to her. Is she mad? Grabbing the nearest vase I chucked it at the wall and watched as it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. It may not be the most mature reaction, but I needed to let out my aggression. I spent the next several minutes destroying everything in sight, when I hear Pam's voice.

"ERIC! What on earth are you doing?" my child queried me.

"What are you doing here Pam?" I growled at her. My child was the last person I wanted to see at my front door.

"You left this at the bar," she said handing me a small velvet box with Sookie's Christmas present nestled inside.

Opening it, I saw the white gold necklace with the word _lover_ a small ruby colored heart hanging from it. A small sigh escaped my lips, and I realized that Sookie wouldn't be here on Christmas for me to give it to her. Glancing around at the shards of glass that littered my living room floor I couldn't help but realize that underneath the anger was the pain of having Sookie walk out on me.

"I will ask you again. What on earth where you doing Eric?" Pam questioned me.

"Sookie left me," I replied.

"Excuse me!" was the shrill response out of her mouth. "What do you mean, she left you. That girl loves you Eric."

"I know Pam, but she's gone. She claimed I was putting her second to my new position. Said that I was treating her like Bill did. As if I could be anything like Compton. I treat her far better than he ever did. She even told me that I have sixteen days to make things right with her again. New Years Day, she starts herself a new life. With or without me. She honestly thinks that I am going to come groveling back to her. Well, she is sorely mistaken. Eric Northman doesn't grovel for anyone."

Showing affection that I didn't know she was capable of, Pam laid a hand on my shoulder and a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Eric, stop acting like a fool. I think that you honestly love her. You have never been happier than when you are with her, and I kind of like the happy side of you. It certainly makes working with you a lot easier. Just go to her and bring her back to your side. Sookie is special Eric, and I know I don't have to remind you of that. She has stood by your side through this transition to power and not once did she bat an eye at the destruction of Felipe and Victor. I dare say she had proven herself a worthy mate for you, and I have come to consider her a friend."

My child had never spoken so honestly to me and I was caught off guard. I know that she made a good point, but I will not go crawling back to Sookie. That is not Eric Northman's style. No, she will see the error of her ways and come back to me. I chose not to reply. My silence was my self-defense.

"Think about it Eric. You know I am right," Pam said as she took her leave.

Huffing, I retired to my chamber for my daytime rest. I was confident that Sookie would have come to her senses and be waiting at my side when I rose.

When I rose the next day, Sookie was not by my side, nor had she made any effort to contact me.

The days passed, and soon Christmas had come and gone with no word from Sookie. I could still feel her emotions through the bond, but they were becoming fainter the longer we were apart. At first all I would feel was extreme sadness coming from her and wanted nothing more than to rush over and apologize. I would always talk myself out of it, because that is not who I am. That is not something I do. As the days wore on the sadness lessened, and all I felt was a dull buzz. She was always good at hiding her emotions. I was not too fond of not being able to feel her, as I had gotten used to it. It was like having the radio on buzzing in the background offering a sense of comfort as I went through the night, to all of a sudden having total silence. It was a feeling a found quite disconcerting. On Christmas I felt her happiness come bumping through, albeit briefly. She always did love the holiday season. I found comfort in the fact that she was enjoying herself, even if I was not.

* * *

It is now New Years Eve, and I am sitting in my office at Fangtasia. We are having our usual bash, so that the humans can begin their new year with a bite. I was sitting out on my throne, doing my best to enthrall the vermin, when Pam informed me that my bad attitude was scaring people off. Of course I am in a bad mood. It has been fifteen days and still no word from Sookie. I miss her terribly. This is not a feeling I enjoy and it has made me permanently grumpy. I have been taking my irritable mood out on everyone around me to the point that only Pam can stand to be around me. However she has made it abundantly clear that she thinks I am an idiot for not going to Sookie, and her presence is beginning to annoy me.

A quick glance at the clock shows me that it is now 11 pm. One hour til midnight. A wave of sadness crashes through me as I think of Sookie and the fact that tomorrow she will begin her new life. A life without me it appears. I truly thought she would have come back to me by now. Leaning back in my chair I close my eyes and try to picture what she is doing now as midnight quickly approaches. I wonder if she misses me.

I sense a change in the air, and my eyes pop back open only to see a swirl of light forming in the middle of my office. I blink once to make sure I am not imagining it and find the swirl is still there. A moment later Niall Brigant steps out of the swirling portal and the light disappears. I immediately rise to greet him, though I am suspicious of his appearance.

"Niall, to what do I owe this visit?"

Looking at me for a moment he seems to be carefully choosing his words.

"Sit Viking, we have a few things to discuss."

I resume sitting as he makes his way over to the chair opposite mine.

"You love my granddaughter," he states as though it is a common fact. "I do not like the idea of her consorting with vampires, but I know she loves you as well. As far as vampires go however, you are not a bad choice and one that I know I can entrust her with. She is a special girl and she will make an excellent queen for you. However, Claudine has informed me that Sookie has left you because you put kingdom business ahead of her, and that it is tearing her apart. She also told me that Sookie offered you a choice, and that you have until midnight tonight to make things right again. Am I right Viking?"

I feel a tearing pain rip through where my heart used to beat at the thought of Sookie being torn apart over this. I nod my head to let him know that Claudine's information is correct, as I am too choked to respond.

"I see you have not taken any steps to rectify this rift between the two of you. That is why I am here. You will go to her, Eric, and you will tell her how much you love her and that you want to make this work. My granddaughter will come first with you. I am giving you one day to make this situation right. If you do not succeed I will take Sookie back through the portal with me and you will not see her again. This is not a threat Northman. I am fully capable of taking her away and there will be nothing that you can do to stop me."

Before I have time to ponder what he is saying, Niall lays one hand on me and I feel a strange energy pass through my body. Moments later I find myself on the front porch of Sookie's farmhouse. I do not know how I got here, but I do know what I must do. The very thought of not being able to see Sookie again, to not feel her in my arms again is too much to bear. Raising one hand I knock on her door. A moment later it swings open and I find myself staring into two very shocked blue eyes. We stand staring at each other for a full minute, before I hear a crowd counting down the seconds to midnight from her television set.

"10, 9, 8…"

"Sookie," I start to say before she cuts me off.

"7, 6, 5, 4.."

"What are you doing here Eric?" she asks with a small amount of excitement in her voice. I can feel hope rushing through the bond, mixed with confusion.

"I'm here for you lover" I tell her as I lean down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR"

Breaking apart I move to whisper in her ear, "Happy New Year, Sookie."

"Happy New Year, Eric," she responds with a beaming smile playing across her lips as she grabs my hand and pulls me into the warmth of her home.

I lean down to capture her lips once again as I lift her up and carry her to the bedroom. There is only one way I want to start this New Year and that is with Sookie writhing beneath me in sheer pleasure.

Once we are in the bedroom I peel her sweatshirt off, revealing her lacy purple bra, which barely contains her breasts. My hands gently cup each breast, reveling in the feeling of them once more. The sigh of happiness that escapes her goes straight to my dick. I have missed this. Hooking my thumbs into the waistband of her sweatpants, I gently tug them down her legs, where she kicks her feet out of them. She is a vision standing before me clad only in her purple lace bra and matching panties. I think purple is my new favorite color. I feel her tiny hands begin to pop the buttons on my shirt and she kisses each part of my chest that she reveals. Threading my hands in her hair I close my eyes and revel in the sensation. After she has removed my shirt she goes to divest me of my jeans, and I hear her suck in a breath of air when she realizes that I have gone commando. I am now naked in all of my glory for her to do as she pleases. Her gaze immediately drops to my now fully erect dick, and I watch as her eyes glaze over. A small growl escapes me knowing that I can still arouse her like this. I make quick work of her bra, wanting to see and kiss her glorious breasts. I wrap my lips around one of her nipples while my hand caresses the other one. A breathy moan slips from her lips and I feel myself becoming even harder. After a few moments I switch breasts lavishing the same attention to her hard nipple.

Needing to see her naked, I remove myself from her breasts in order to pull her panties down her legs where they puddle together with our pants. I back her up until her knees connect with the bed, and I slowly lower her down to it. Standing still, I take in the sight before me, Sookie with her hair slightly mussed, lips swollen from my kisses, erect nipples, center glistening with need and eyes slightly closed, and wonder why I ever thought I could live without her. Spreading her legs even more, I plant kisses from her foot up to her thighs avoiding the one area I know she wants me to touch most.

"Please Eric," she begs with pure need in her voice. Unable to deny her or myself any longer, I dip my head to lick her soft folds from top to bottom. We both moan at the sensation. My lover tastes incredible, and I eagerly go back for more, sucking and lapping up her juices as they spill forth. When I finally touch my tongue to her clit, her hips buck up off the bed and she cries out, "Yes baby!" I nibble on her most sensitive spot for a bit, before grazing it with my fangs. That is all it takes to send her over the edge, and I feel her spasm around my tongue as she cums hard for me.

I allow her to recover for a minute before planting kisses back up her body to her lips. She flips me over, taking me by surprise and begins to plant kisses of her own down my body, not stopping until she reaches my now throbbing erection. Licking her lips, she gets a gleam in her eye and slowly lowers her mouth, letting out a cool stream of air across my tip. Her tongue darts out to lick me from the base of my cock all the way to the tip, before her lips close around me, taking all of me in. The inside of her mouth is so warm and her lips are like silk wrapped around me. She slowly tortures me, alternating between soft kisses and sucking and licking me all over. I feel myself starting to lose control, so I pull her off of me, and roll her over; climbing on top of her, I position myself at her entrance. "I love you," I whisper before slipping myself inside her warm flesh. This is heaven! She is so warm and so tight around me, and I feel like I am finally home. Pulling back, I leave just the tip in and slam forward once more. Her loud moan causes me to growl and repeat the movement. I begin to thrust into her with earnest, and we quickly set a rhythm, her hips keeping time with my thrusts. When she reaches around to sink her nails into the flesh of my ass, I lose control and sink my fangs into her soft breast. Her climax is immediate and intense, and I let myself go and cum deeply inside of her. Collapsing on top of her she runs her hands through my hair softly, breathing heavily. I pull out and roll to my side bringing her with me. She curls up into my arms, whispering "I love you too" before drifting off to sleep. I make myself comfortable and prepare to let the sun take me under, smiling because I know that she will be here when I awake.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Rolling over in the bed I reach out for Sookie, but do not feel her. My eyes pop open and I am assaulted by a ray of sunshine through the window. Sunshine? I look at the clock and find the time reads 10 a.m. How is this even possible? I should be dead to the world still. I think back to the night before and remember the magic I felt swirl through me at Niall's touch. This must be what he meant by giving me the day to make things right. He must have bestowed some of his special fairy magic on me to allow this to happen. Maybe not all fairies are bad after all.

Feeling ecstatic, I get out of bed and pull back the curtain a hint and feel sunlight on my face for the first time in over a thousand years. By the gods, this is amazing. I relish the feeling before deciding I need to find Sookie and share this gift with her. I walk down the hall and find her in the kitchen washing the last of her dishes.

I call out to her and she whirls around, shock gracing her beautiful face, before I see her body crumple towards the floor. Moving at vampire speed I am able to catch her before she hits the ground. Lifting her into my arms I carry her to the couch and lay my hands on her forehead hoping my cool touch will help bring her around. Slowly her eyes flutter open and try to focus before settling on my face.

"Eric, I just had this crazy dream, that it was daytime and you walked into my kitchen," she tells me as she lifts her head from my lap.

"It wasn't a dream sweetheart. I am here with you, and it is still daytime," I tell her gently hoping not to startle her once more.

"I don't understand. How are you sitting her with me, during the day? Why aren't you bursting into flames? What's going on Eric?"

"Calm down lover, and I will explain," I tell her as I pull her into a sitting position.

"First, let me apologize to you. You were right. I did put my new position as king ahead of you and that was wrong of me to do. You are far too important for me to neglect, and I am so sorry that I hurt you in any way. I do not blame you at all for leaving me, you had every right."

"Eric, I," she tries to interrupt, but this time I hold a finger up indicating that I am not finished.

"Sookie I was furious when you walked out on me, wondering how you could be so defiant. Pam walked in on me during my fit and said things that made me look a little deeper at my feelings. Underneath that anger I felt pain at the thought that you had left me. However, I am too stubborn for my own good at times, and I was convinced that you would come back to me. When you weren't by my side when I rose the next day I felt lost inside, but I still remained sure that you would return. I could feel your sadness and it tore at my heart, until eventually the bond dulled to the point of barely being able to feel you at all. I was miserable, and I know that I was extremely difficult to be around. I was beginning to realize just how much I loved you, and how much I needed you in my life, but I knew that time was running out. That's when Niall appeared in my office."

"Wait! Niall came to see you? I don't understand Eric," she interrupts me once more.

"Lover, please let me finish. Your grandfather is an intelligent man Sookie, and he loves you very much. Claudine has been talking to him about how miserable you were, and he decided to take matters in to his own hands. I must give him credit; he didn't hesitate to threaten me. He told me that he would take you back to the portal with him, where I wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore. No thought has ever scared me more. I love you too much to lose you. I would gladly meet my final death if I was not able to see your smiling face, touch your magnificent body, and hold you in my arms ever again. You are it for me Sookie Stackhouse. I promise you that you will always come first from now on. I want you to be my queen and to rule by my side. Forever."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks at this point as she took in my words. She is silent for quite some time and I begin to worry a bit that maybe the damage was too much and that she wouldn't take me back. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes for a moment. When she reopens them I was met with her crystal clear blue eyes filled with nothing but love.

"Thank You. I needed to hear that Eric, to know that I truly am important to you. This is where I want to be. I want to be by your side, standing beside you. I want to do great things with you, and I know that we are capable of handling anything, as long as we are together. I want to be your queen, Eric. I love you. Forever."

Pure joy and elation sweeps through me and I grab her to me to plant a kiss on her lips that she will never forget.

When she pulls back I am momentarily confused.

"I still don't understand how you are here with me Eric. How are you awake when the sun is still out?"

"This is Niall's gift to us. He is giving us a chance. I don't know what he did, but last night he put his hand on mine, and I felt this swirl of energy and next thing I knew I was standing on your doorstep. He must have done something that would allow me to be with you today, to make amends for all the wrong I have done. I am here to help you start your year off right. The way I want to start every year, with you by my side."

Beaming at me once again she gives me the softest kiss. Getting up from the couch she goes to the other room and returns carrying a small box wrapped in bright paper in her hand.

"This is your Christmas present. I held on to it, in the hopes that you would come to me," she tells me as she hands me the box. Opening it I find a necklace with a sheriff's badge hanging from it: turning it over I read the inscription: _You will always be the sheriff of my heart. Love Sookie_. Smiling, I fasten it around my neck.

"I love it Sookie. Thank you."

It suddenly occurs to me that something is resting in the pocket of my jeans, and I extract the small velvet box that Pam brought me. Niall must still be working his magic, because I do not remember placing it there.

"I'm sorry this isn't wrapped," I tell her, handing her the small box. I watch in delight as her eyes light up and her smile spreads across her face as she takes her gift out.

"It's beautiful Eric. I love it! Will you help me put it on?"

I fasten the chain around her neck and plant a small kiss there as well. She snuggles back into my arms and a sigh of contentment graces my hearing. I pull her tighter to me, and we sit there just happy to be in each others company. We take full advantage of Niall's gift to us and spend as much time as possible basking in the warm glow of the sun together. It warms my heart to see her so happy as she plays in the sunlight, and I swear it almost feels as though my heart is trying to beat again. We lie together on a blanket and watch as the sun begins to make its decent for the day. Once it has become dark outside I carry her back in and love and worship her body until she falls asleep in my arms out of pure exhaustion. I am quick to join her as my day of being able to enjoy the sunlight comes to a close and the approaching dawn pulls me under. Niall has given me a truly amazing gift, not only the experience of one day in the sunlight, but one day to make things right with Sookie. One day to earn a second chance.

Sookie gave me sixteen days. I will give her as many days as she wants. She is my bonded, my lover, and now, she is my queen.


End file.
